In recent years, stereoscopic video display devices (so-called autostereoscopic TVs), through which a viewer can see video auto-stereoscopically without using special glasses, are becoming widely used. This kind of stereoscopic video display device displays a plurality of images whose viewpoints are different from each other. Output directions of light beams from the images are controlled by, for example, a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or the like, so that the light beams are guided to the eyes of the viewer. If the position of the viewer is appropriate, the viewer views different parallax images with the left eye and the right eye, and thus, the viewer can recognize video stereoscopically.
However, there is a problem that video displayed on the autostereoscopic TV is not viewed stereoscopically depending on the position of the viewer. Therefore, it is preferable that the autostereoscopic TV performs adjustment so that the viewer can see the video stereoscopically.
By the way, a plurality of viewers may view the video display apparatus. In this case, among the plurality of viewers, the viewer remote-controlling the video display apparatus often have the highest viewing motivation. Therefore, it is preferable to perform the adjustment so that the viewer who operates the remote control can see the video stereoscopically.